militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
932d Airlift Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Wing |role= Distinguished Visitor Airlift |size= 1,100 Personnel |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |garrison= Scott Air Force Base, Illinois |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= AFOUA RVGC w/ Palm Presidential Unit Citation (United States) |disbanded= |current_commander=Colonel Colonel Albert V. Lupenski |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=932d Airlift Wing emblem |aircraft_transport= C-40 Clipper }} The 932d Airlift Wing (932 AW) is an Air Reserve Component (ARC) of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the Fourth Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, stationed at Scott Air Force Base, Illinois. The 932d AW is an associate unit of the 375th Air Mobility Wing, Air Mobility Command (AMC) and if mobilized the wing is gained by AMC. Mission The 932d Airlift Wing provides first-class, worldwide, safe, and reliable airlift for distinguished visitors and their staffs. The wing maintains aircraft for special assignment missions. It equips, trains and organizes a ready force of Citizen Airmen to support and maintain all facets of air base operations involving infrastructure and security. The wing also provides worldwide medical services to the warfighter from the front line to the continental United States fixed medical treatment facilities. Components * 932d Operations Group (932 OG) : 73d Airlift Squadron (73 AS) : 932d Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron (932 AES) * 932d Maintenance Group (932 MXG) * 932d Mission Support Group (932 MSG) * 932d Medical Group (932 MDG) History Following the mobilizations in 1961 and 1962 for the Berlin Crisis and the Cuban Missile Crisis, Continental Air Command (ConAC) realized that it was unwieldy to mobilize an entire wing unless absolutely necessary. Their original Table of Organization for each Wing was a wing headquarters, a troop carrier group, an Air Base Group, a maintenance and supply group, and a medical group. In 1957, the troop carrier group and maintenance and supply groups were inactivated, with their squadrons reassigned directly to the wing headquarters - despite the fact that many wings had squadrons spread out over several bases due to the Detached Squadron Concept dispersing Reserve units over centers of population. To resolve this, in late 1962 and early 1963, ConAC reorganized the structure of its reserve Troop Carrier Wings by establishing fully deployable Troop Carrier Groups and inserting them into the chain of command between the Wing and its squadrons at every base that held a ConAC troop carrier squadron. At each base, the group was composed of a material squadron, a troop carrier squadron, a tactical hospital or dispensary, and a combat support squadron. Each troop carrier wing consisted of 3 or 4 of these groups. By doing so, ConAC could facilitate the mobilization of either aircraft and aircrews alone, aircraft and minimum support personnel (one troop carrier group), or the entire troop carrier wing. This also gave ConAC the flexibility to expand each Wing by attaching additional squadrons, if necessary from other Reserve wings to the deployable groups for deployments. As a result, the 932d Troop Carrier Group was established with a mission to organize, recruit and train Air Force Reserve personnel in the tactical airlift of airborne forces, their equipment and supplies and delivery of these forces and materials by airdrop, landing or cargo extraction systems. The group was equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. The group was one of three C-119 groups assigned to the 434th TCW in 1963, the others being the 930th Troop Carrier Group, at Atterbury AFB, Indiana, and the 931st Troop Carrier Group at Bakalar AFB, Indiana. The 932d performed routine tactical reserve airlift operations until 1 April 1967 when it was upgraded to the long-range C-124 Globemaster II. It flew overseas missions, particularly to the Far East and Southeast Asia during the Vietnam War. In 1969 it was reassigned to the 514th Military Airlift Wing and re-equipped with the C-9 Nightengale Aeromedical Airlifter. It began performing worldwide humanitarian airlift and casualty evacuation from South Vietnam. Today it still provides worldwide medical services to the warfighter from the front line to Continental United States fixed medical treatment facilities. Upgraded to a Wing level in 1994, it received the C-40C Clipper in 2001. The unit provides first-class, worldwide, safe, and reliable airlift for distinguished visitors and their staffs. The wing maintains aircraft for special assignment missions. In addition, the 932d equips, trains and organizes a ready force of Citizen Airmen to support and maintain all facets of air base operations involving infrastructure and security. Lineage * Established as 932d Troop Carrier Group, Medium, and activated, on 15 January 1963 : Organized in the Reserve on 11 February 1963 : Re-designated: 932d Military Airlift Group on 1 April 1967 : Re-designated: 932d Aeromedical Airlift Group (Associate) on 25 July 1969 :: 932d Operations Group established on 1 August 1992 : Status changed from Group to Wing, 1 October 1994 : Re-designated: 932d Airlift Wing on 1 October 1994 :: Group element activated and assigned as subordinate unit. Assignments * Continental Air Command, 15 Jan 1963 * 434th Troop Carrier Wing, 11 Feb 1963 * 442d Military Airlift Wing, 1 Oct 1966 * 514th Military Airlift Wing, 1 Apr 1969 * Central Air Force Reserve Region, 1 Jan 1972 * Fourteenth Air Force, 8 Oct 1976 * 446th Airlift Wing, 1 Aug 1992 * Fourth Air Force, 1 Oct 1994–Present Components * 932d Operations Group: 1 Aug 1992–Present * 73d Troop Carrier (later, 73 Military Airlift; 73 Aeromedical Airlift; 73 Airlift) Squadron: 11 Feb 1963-1 Aug 1992 Stations * Scott AFB, Illinois, 13 February 1963 – Present Aircraft *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1963–1967) *C-124 Globemaster II (1967–1969) *C-9 Nightingale (1969 – Present) *C-40 Clipper (2001 – Present) References * 932d Airlift Wing official website *"Factsheets: 932d Airlift Wing" * AFHRA 932d Airlift Wing External links Category:Military units and formations in Illinois Airlift 0932 Category:Military units and formations established in 1963 0932 Troop Carrier